leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
New Nintendo 3DS XL
|jtrans=New Nintendo 3DS LL |image=New Nintendo 3DS XL Metallic Black.png |caption=The New Nintendo 3DS XL |jprelease=October 11, 2014 |narelease=February 13, 2015 |eurelease=February 13, 2015 |aurelease=November 21, 2014 |korelease=May 1, 2015 |congen=8 |pokegen= , , , , , , |type=Handheld |colors= }} }} The New Nintendo 3DS XL (Japanese: Newニンテンドー New Nintendo 3DS LL) is a handheld system created by Nintendo. It was released in Japan on October 11, 2014, Australia on November 21, 2014, and Europe and North America on February 13, 2015. Technical specifications * Size: 6.3 inches wide, 3.6 inches long, 0.8 inches tall. * Weight: 11.6 ounces * Top screen: 4.88-inch widescreen LCD, super-stable 3D capability, 800×240 pixel resolution (400 pixels are allocated for each eye to enable 3D viewing) * Bottom screen: 4.18-inch LCD, touch screen, 320×240 pixel resolution * Cameras: One inner camera, two outer cameras, both at 640x480 pixel resolution (0.3 MP) * Wireless communication: Can communicate in the 2.4 GHz band. Multiple Nintendo 3DS systems can connect via a local wireless connection to let users communicate or enjoy competitive game play. Systems also can connect to LAN access points to access the internet and allow people to enjoy games with others. Supports IEEE 802.11 with enhanced security (WPA/WPA2). Nintendo 3DS hardware is designed so that even when not in use, it can automatically exchange data with other Nintendo 3DS systems or receive data via the internet while in sleep mode. * Game controls: Touch screen, embedded microphone, A/B/X/Y face buttons, + Control Pad, L/R buttons, ZL/ZR buttons, Start and Select buttons, "Circle Pad" and "C Stick" that allows 360-degree analog input, one inner camera, two outer cameras, motion sensor and a gyro sensor. * Other input controls: 3D Depth Slider to adjust level of 3D effect (can be scaled back or turned off completely depending on the preference of the user), Home button to call system function, Power button. The stylus is approximately 3.4 inches. * Input/Output: A port that accepts Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DSi, and Nintendo DS game cards, an SD memory card slot, an AC adapter connector, a charging cradle terminal, and a stereo headphone output jack. * Sound: Stereo speakers positioned to the left and right of the top screen * Battery: Lithium ion battery * Parental controls: Included Pokémon games All releases listed are the year in which the Japanese version was released. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Rumble Blast | Action RPG | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity | Dungeon crawler | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon X and Y | Core series RPG | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Art Academy | Art training | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS | Versus fighter | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire | Core series RPG | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon | Dungeon crawler | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Sun and Moon | Core series RPG | 2016 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG | style="background:#FFF; " | 2017 |} Nintendo eShop The uses the internet to purchase and download select full 3DS titles, 3DS-exclusive downloadable games (including ), , and Virtual Console games with money uploaded onto the player's account. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokédex 3D | Utility | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Dream Radar | First-person shooter | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokédex 3D Pro | Utility | 2012 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Bank | Utility | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Poké Transporter | Utility | 2013 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Battle Trozei | Puzzle | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon | Action | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version | Core series RPG (demo) | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Shuffle | Puzzle | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Rumble World | Action RPG | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Picross | Puzzle | 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Great Detective Pikachu ~Birth of a New Duo~ | Cinematic adventure | 2016 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG (demo) | style="background:#FFF; " | 2016 |} Retail titles Select Nintendo 3DS retail software titles are available to download via the Nintendo eShop since August 2012. Virtual Console games Virtual Console games are old games that were originally released on past consoles, and have now been re-released on the Nintendo eShop. They can be downloaded after being bought. Patches Patches for various Pokémon games have been released on the Nintendo eShop. Additionally, Pokémon Shuffle can update itself when performing the daily check-in, but such updates cannot be downloaded through the Nintendo eShop. If an update is available on Nintendo eShop for a game the player has, the update has not been downloaded yet and there is an attempt to launch that game while connected to the internet, the system will inform the player of the update and offer to go straight to the update in Nintendo eShop to download it. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon X and Y patches | Update | 2013 - 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Bank patches | Update | 2013 - 2014, 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Poké Transporter patches | Update | 2013 - 2014, 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Art Academy patch | Update | 2014 |- style="background:#FFF" | Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS patches | Update | 2014 - 2016 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire patches | Update | 2014 - 2015 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Sun and Moon patches | Update | 2017 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon patch | Update | 2017 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon patches | style="background:#FFF" | Update | style="background:#FFF; " | 2017 - 2018 |} Via backwards compatibility The 3DS can be used to play games playable in the Nintendo DS series of systems, excluding Game Boy Advance games. |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Dash | Racing game | 2004 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Trozei! | Puzzle game | 2005 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team | Dungeon crawler | 2005 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Action RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2006 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness | Dungeon crawler | 2007 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | Action RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2008 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky | Dungeon crawler | 2009 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2009 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs | Action RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFF" | | Core series RPG | 2010 |- style="background:#FFF" | Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure | Typing | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Card Game: How to Play DS | Card game | 2011 |- style="background:#FFF" | Pokémon Conquest | Turn-based strategy | 2012 |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 | style="background:#FFF" | Core series RPG | style="background:#FFF; " | 2012 |} Gallery File:New Nintendo 3DS XL New Red.png|A Metallic Red New Nintendo 3DS XL File:New Nintendo 3DS XL Metallic Blue.png|A Metallic Blue New Nintendo 3DS XL File:New_Nintendo_3DS_XL_Metallic_Black.png|A Metallic Black New Nintendo 3DS XL External links *Nintendo of America - New Nintendo 3DS XL *Nintendo of Europe - New Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo of Australia - New Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo of Japan - New Nintendo 3DS Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles